role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Yokohama
Yokohama is a city in Japan as well as being the second biggest city in Japan after Tokyo. It is often targeted by kaiju and kaijin in the RPVerse. History * December 24, 2014 - PS3 GODZILLA and PS3 Gojira began wreaking havoc on the city, up until the arrival of LegendaryMechGoji, who then combats them both, eventually chasing the two Gojirans out. * February 11, 2017‎ - FlamingoMask appears in Yokohama and later does battle with Galban and Gabora with the help of Red King. * February 14, 2017‎ - Jasyuline appears and tries to turn the city into gold for himself, but FlamingoMask and Gamoni team up to stop him and eventually force him to retreat. * February 17, 2017 - Dangan appears to assassinate FlamingoMask; but he is stopped by SquidMask and FlamingoMask himself. * February 20, 2017‎ - Sadola arrives to cause destruction and spreads his fog around the city, but he is soon defeated by FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy. * February 21, 2017‎ - Sadler and his Mecha-Mobsters appear to wreak havoc, only for FlamingoMask and Kamen Rider Ouja to crush their forces and then defeat Sadler. Kamen Rider Ouja then attacks FlamingoMask and nearly defeats FlamingoMask, injuring FlamingoMask and then Kamen Rider Ouja took off. * February 22, 2017‎ - Icelee and her Mecha-Mobsters arrive to freeze the city, but are then stopped by FlamingoMask. * February 24, 2017‎ - Neo Gezora, Neo Ganimes and Neo Kamoebas appear there to wreak havoc. FlamingoMask, Robo-47 and Togera then appear to combat the three monsters and eventually win, defeating the dreaded sea monsters off. * February 25, 2017‎ - Garuma and a few Mecha-Mobsters appear to assassinate FlamingoMask, but are then defeated by FlamingoMask. * March 5, 2017‎ - Geno-Bat and Fudaro are sent by Iron Jack to kill FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask defeats them both. * March 9, 2017 - Red Bat and Gokibura are sent by Bullets to kill FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask, Kamen Rider Ibuki and Kamen Rider Hibiki then team up and defeat the two kaijin. * March 15, 2017‎ - The Units (Cotton, Ayame, Unica and Sagiri) appear and meet up with FlamingoMask to take down Gehara. * March 18, 2017‎ - Underground Phantom appears and wreaks havoc, but FlamingoMask and the Units soon stop him. * March 21, 2017‎ - Watermelon Monster appears and wreaks havoc for a while, but FlamingoMask and the Units soon defeat him. FlamingoMask is out of action for a while after this. * March 24, 2017‎ - Unitang appears and destroys a majority of the city and almost destroys the Units, but then FlamingoMask is rejuvenated and then fights off Unitang and soon defeats her, saving the city and the Units. * March 26, 2017‎ - Alien Zagon and Momo Zagon appear to attack the city, but are defeated by FlamingoMask, Ultraman Nice, Cotton and Ayame. * March 27, 2017‎ - Salamander is sent by Gevaudan to dispose of FlamingoMask and impersonate as him to ruin his image; but then WolfMask appears to thwart his plan. Soon, an explosive four way battle between WolfMask, FlamingoMask, Salamander and Gevaudan ensues, resulting in WolfMask and FlamingoMask winning. Later on, WolfMask teaches FlamingoMask about the "Shadow Soul" technique. * March 30, 2017‎ - Mazaron Man, Mazarius, Underground Phantom and a horde of evil spirits attack there, but are soon all defeated by the combined forces of FlamingoMask, WolfMask and SquidMask. * March 31, 2017‎ - Spartans TC and Spartans GX (being piloted by Bullets and Iron Jack) appear there and rampage across the city, but are then stopped by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and FlamingoMask and stop Spartans TC from bombing the city. After the city is saved, FlamingoMask and the Units leave to go to Kagoshima and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid goes elsewhere. * April 2, 2017‎ - Inspector Cypher fights Vizel there and then after a long battle, Vizel retreats but Cypher is beaten badly and retreats as well. And many more.... Landmarks * Yokohama Landmark Tower * Yokohama Chinatown * Minato Mirai * Yokohama Station * Yokohama Stadium * Yokohama Marine Tower And many more... Trivia To be added. Category:Cities Category:Locations